


The Trifarix

by SpartanA1fa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanA1fa/pseuds/SpartanA1fa
Summary: So this is an AU that takes time in the present, kind off. Its about three blackop militar squads guided by a champions that represents the three pillars.I am pretty sure you can guess who is who. The Lux/Darius relationship is just present maybe I'll develop it but after the chapters of each team are published.





	The Trifarix

The Trifarix represents the three pillars of Noxian force: Vision, Power and Guile. But at the same time they are a secret Noxian squad that does the dirty work from the shadows, Noxus is a nation that has the war in the blood, nevertheless its new Great General preferred to do things in a different way. He gathered three champions who represent the pillars and gives them secret missions that avoid conflicts or initiate them. We will talk about Darius the Hand of Noxus and Power.

Darius is the general of all the armies of Noxus, he fights on the front without mercy or fear of death. His mere presence had made entire cities surrender to avoid their destruction, despite being called pure muscle, he is intelligent and a great strategist. When Jericho informed him about the creation of the Trifarix at first he did not see the usefulness, until he got his first mission.  
There have been few survivors of the attacks of Power and they only survive because they were allowed. Darius's missions have always been to search and destroy, so he has always warned his target before attacking (Unless it was a murder job, Guile almost always took care of them but rarely his team has missions of this type) if he is going to fight he expects his enemies to fight him, the one who kills someone unarmed is a bastard. When they reach their target, they capture someone nearby and use it to deliver their message. "You have ten minutes to prepare for an imminent attack, anyone who tries to escape will be killed", once the time passes Darius and his two best men take action.

They demolish the front door with their weapons ready and act with precision and speed. Anyone who is armed is executed quickly by a shot to the head, once the threats have been neutralized they advance and handcuff or knock out anyone who is considered a civilian. The heavy footsteps of their armor are all that is heard while they are not in combat, huge black armor check every room and corner in such a mechanical way that the few survivors have thought that their attackers are not human. Their thunderous weapons resound in the nights of their attacks, a shotgun capable of making holes in their enemies, a turret with ammunition capable of firing through walls and a heavy pistol that pierces armor.

There are times, when the weapons of their enemies are not able to scratch their armor and that's when things get worse. The leader takes an ax from his back, another draws a short sword and the latter takes a knife to hunt bears. Blood, viscera and amputated bodies are the results of those occasions, survivors have even claimed to see the user of the ax jumping two meters in the air to fall like a guillotine under his prey.

Unimportant people or civilians remain incapacitated until their nation arrives to rescue them, they are allowed to live so that they spread fear over the attacks of the Power squadron. But those that are important to Noxus are kidnapped and taken to the Noxian capital. Such was the case with the Crownguard's daughter, Luxanna. She had established a laboratory to investigate plasma technology, once she informed Demacia that she had been able to concentrate and manifest the energy to make weapons the Power attacked, all military personnel were executed and all the investigation was eliminated or destroyed. The investigation staff, including Luxanna, disappeared and their nation feared they were executed.

Demacia had two years of tranquility and panic at the same time, Noxus attacked at least once every two months but had not attacked in two years, feared that Noxus gathered an army for a real war and not the small attacks that they normally did. They were not so wrong. In the next Noxian attack they carried weapons capable of firing plasma. They were only small but lethal pistols, Noxus had developed plasma technology ... of course, that's what the public is aware of. The high command and politicians of Demacia knew the truth, Luxanna works under her own will for Noxus.

It should be noted that Demacia never supported Luxanna, her nation is misogynist. Despite showing himself to be incredibly intelligent and capable, everyone ignored or despised him, including his own brother who once acceded to military power completely ignored her but paid full attention to his parents (who had great political power) for his "duty" to his nation. So Luxanna grew up fighting with everything she had against her own people who claimed that there should be someone who helped her because a woman could never achieve anything. She worked hard to get the money to found her own research and once she got results it was when Demacia became interested in her, but not to help her but to snatch her work and go on without her.

Noxus was also interested, once she was taken to the capital, she was offered whatever she asked to continue with her investigation. She was confused. She expected to die, not that to receive all the support of the sworn enemy of his nation.

"I do not understand, why do you support me? My own people despise me but you arrive and present me this opportunity on a silver platter"

"Our nation does not care about your origins, your money or your gender. Your nation is rotting by the bourgeoisie, only those who are in power or have money decide but here your actions and the fruit of your work are what define your strength. Your nation decided to despise you but Noxus welcomes you with open arms. Do you accept our offer or do you want to take your knowledge to the grave?"

Luxanna sighed, working with them could bring ruin to their nation; she will save them even though her nation would leave her die. "I know you will use my technology to win your wars so you will not, at least not for a while. For 2 years I want my technology to be used for good, electricity, to replace the use of fossil fuels and in medicine. When the years pass, I will give you your military improvements, however, they can only be used against the military and never against civilians. If you manage to capture Demacia, I want it to be annexed to your nation under your banner and treated as equals. "

"And what makes you believe that we will access your terms?"

Luxanna looked directly into the mountain of man in front of her, raised her hand and slapped his face. Darius who did not expect that touched his cheek where a red mark was forming "Because those are my terms and I will not accept anything less." Luxanna turned to see the older man who was sitting behind them watching the conversation. "You want my help? You are going to play with my rules "

Swain, who occupied his place representing the Vision, gave a slight laugh "It seems that she bites and not only barks, right Darius? I accept your terms young lady "

A woman who seemed to be in her forties and represents Guile, was recovering from the laughter she gave when she saw the beaten general "You are a woman who knows what she wants and did not hesitate to get it, I love it. You have my support to show what you are capable of "

Darius resumed his serious stance and looked at Luxanna with fury but did nothing. "The Trifarian Legion will watch your progress and actions, if I learn that Demacia has your inventions I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?

Sweat appeared on Lux's forehead and she took a slight step back due to the threat, which was replaced by another two steps that put her in front of the general and she stood on tiptoes to be almost at her height. "Crystal"

"Heh, you got balls kid. We accept your terms, you will start working the following week. I will show you the place where you and the rest of your team will live, as well as where they will be working "

After 5 years of working with Noxus (And Darius ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) they managed to domain Demacia, she was granted the position to rule Demacia and she took it with honor. She had Darius to ber her right hand man. And through her compassion and intelligence, his Iron Hand and search for the good of his people they managed to turn Demacia and Noxus to Deus a place where everybody could be what they wanted through the fruit of their works and wasn’t opressed by anybody besides the law.

“Defy Deus and taste your own blood”

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter was mostly going to be of how badass Darius teams is, which I think I did but slowly I fell down into my Lux/Darius ship (Which I love) and also wanted to give Lux power, she may be small but she got the barins and balls to dominate Darius.
> 
> Also the armor he uses when he is in his missions is kinf of the Warhammer 40k one, which is what inspired me to wite this story.
> 
> So yeah, next is Vision, It'll come out next week


End file.
